Cell
Cell Attributes: INT: 0 MNT: 0 STR: 0 DEX: 0 STM: 0 SPD: 0 HP: STMx4+20 per level Ki: MNTx4+20 per level +1 attacks per round Pick one power at level 1 and one power for each level after Abilities: 1. A Cell's entire power and makeup depend on the cells it is made from. Select 4 races. These races will be the basis for your cells entire power from life to death. To figure out your stats roll lets use INT for an example. Roll INT for every race add it together and then devide that by 4. So if every race rolled 20 thats 80/4 that be 20. So you get a combination of all races. Do this to all stats. To figure out HP and Ki multipleirs add up the multipeirs for HP of all your races and devide that by 5, add it on to your HP multiplier. Do the same for Ki. Pick two abilities from every race. (Ask one of the GMs if the abilities are okay.) and pick one unique power to have from one of your races.(Ask GM also.) You may not choose level-up gains, schools, racial transformations/super forms, or other things such as the Konackan holy sword. Androids, Cells, Half-Breeds, Hildegams, Kaios, Kaioshins may not be chosen as a race that makes up a Cell. (Basicly have Trunks help, not all no-nos are listed) 2. Tail Attack: Cells have a tail with a sort of needle on the end used to absorb creatures. Does 4d6+HtH damage and has a +2 to strike bonus. 3. Gain 22 points to add to any stat at level-up 4. Cells have the ability to commit suicide by massive explosion. They will only do it if they are about to die or have no hope. It takes 1 minute to and then it releases a blast of 2000 HP. The planet is destroyed and everything on it. For the sake of the game, the Cell will always die too. 5. Cells have the ability to power up to a massive size. In this stage, STR is doubled, DEX is halved, and +50% to Hps. 6. Cells can only be killed if all their cells are destroyed. This would usually result in a large Ki blast dropping the Cell's LP to -50% or lower. If they are not killed this way, they may regenerate to 1/2 maximum HP after 5 rounds. If they are part Namekian, they may regenerate instantly at he cost of 60% of their max ki. Unique Powers : Spawn Jr.: This is an extremely powerful technique used to create a Cell Jr. that can help in the battle. For each Cell Jr. spawned it costs 45 ki. Their attributes vary according to the "father's" attributes. INT =, MNT =, STR 75%, DEX 75%, STM =, SPD 75%. HP 40% and Ki 40%. Cannot be picked until level 5. Can only make spawn jrs. equal to your level during a battle. May only be used in Perfect Cell stage. Absorb: This technique a cell uses to become stronger. When a cell absorbs a life form they gain 1/15 of that lifeforms stats. This attack may be used in battle but the cell must roll for grab then hold the opponent for 4 rounds as each round the cell drains 1/4 the attributes (They still only gain 1/15) and after the cell drains for 4 rounds they drain all the atributes for a total of 1/15. If the person escapes halfway through they will regen 1/4 of there atributes each round. If the victim is dead (For less than an hour) you may just absorb them. Cells may not absorb any type of Android in this way, except for other Cells. Android Absorbtion: This technique allows Cells to absorb Human-based Androids (still may not absorb non-Human based). This takes only three actions to perform. The Cell must not be hit at all during this time however. If they are attacked the must absorb the damage via Aura of Protection, or something similar, otherwise the absorbtion fails.The Cell's tail basically expands and swallows the Android whole. The Cell gains 1/2 of the Androids stats and 500 exp. Evolution of Cell Andriods: NOTE: Cells can revert between forms. When transforming into a HIGHER form, the Cell recovers all HP, LP, Ki, and STM. Larval Form: At this stage Ki and HP modifiers are 3 and all stats are at 15% of normal. This form is usually only used when the cell regresses back to this form or it's in the camp for some reason. Can not strike or dodge in this form. Grows out of this form in 1 week. Insect Form: At this state the cell will be covered in thick natural armour that has HP equal to the cells. The cell looks like a giant beatle of some sort. Ki and HP multipliers are at -5 each and stats are at 50% of normal. Grows out of this form in 3 years. Humanoid Form: The Cell will have a similar body structure to humans, but will have features of the races its made of. The Cell will have normal Ki and HP modifiers and normal stats. Imperfect Form: Requirements are absorbing a Human-based Android. The Cell will gain a much bigger form with way more muscle and deeper voice. The Cell will gain a mouth and will gain the following stat bonuses: +1 HP Modifier +1 Ki Modifier INT: +10% STR: +15% MNT: +15% DEX: +15% STM: +15% SPD: +15% Gain flight to use at no cost because of growing massive wings. If, while in Inperfect Cell form, the Cell is brought to under 5% HP or less (but is not destroyed), they 'spit out' the last android they absorbed and revert to Humanoid form. Perfect Form: Requirements are absorbing another Human-based Android. The cell will grow taller and become more human with more muscle and larger wings. Becomes Omega regardless of level +4 to HP multiplier +4 to Ki multiplier +25% to all Imperfect Form stats Can not absorb anymore. Tail attack cannot be used either. If, while in Perfect Cell, the Cell is brought to 20% of HP or less (but is not destroyed), they 'spit out' the last android they absorbed and revert to Imperfect Cell state.